The present invention relates to sod or turf harvesting, and more particularly to a sod or turf harvester that in the process of harvesting produces sprigs.
The present invention entails a sprig harvester for harvesting sprigs. The harvester includes a mainframe and at least one turf or sod cutting head for cutting a swath or piece of turf from a field being traversed by the sprig harvester. Further, the sprig harvester includes a conveyor disposed adjacent the turf cutting head for conveying the swath or piece of turf from the cutting head. A turf shredder is provided on the harvester for receiving at least a portion of the swath or piece of turf and shredding the turf into sprigs.
In one particular embodiment, the shredder, mounted on the harvester, includes a rotary assembly having a plurality of radials or tines extending therefrom. Disposed adjacent the rotary assembly is a concave that cooperates with the rotary assembly to shred the turf into sprigs. In one particular embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a set of blades or projections that project from an inner side of the concave towards the rotary assembly such that as the rotary assembly is driven, the radials pass between the blades or projections extending from the concave such that the radials and blades or projections cooperate to shred the turf into sprigs.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of harvesting sprigs. This method entails traversing a field of turf or sod with a harvester and cutting a swath or piece of turf with the harvester and conveying the swath or piece of turf to a shredder on the harvester. Once at the shredder, the turf is shredded by the shredder into sprigs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of such invention.